


She Saves Her Smile

by Scullystar



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scullystar/pseuds/Scullystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder shares the little things he learns about his partner after their relationship shifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Saves Her Smile

Scully saves her smile for me these days. Those big toothy grins that had always been a Scully rarity. The ones that light up her whole face. 

Along with these smiles, I've found out some interesting facts about my partner.

She told me, while we sat on her couch drinking a very good red wine, the story about her high school prom. The same story she had once told a shape-shifted Eddie Van Blundht when she thought it was me. She grinned then, telling me she felt like she was experiencing some weird sexual deja vu. It was the way the word 'sexual' fell from her mouth that had me kissing her that evening, stopping the conversation in its tracks. She didn't seem to mind and we finished the conversation in her bed later that night.

Scully loves the Pixies and Sonic Youth. I found her assorted alt rock CDs tucked in with her classical music one day while perusing her collection. Instead of being embarrassed she simply shrugged and asked me to load Surfer Rosa into the CD player. She sang off-key to Gigantic. I told her she was full of surprises, especially since she had always given the impression that she disliked that sort of music. She told me to stuff it and kissed me hard on the mouth.

My partner has the most impressive collection of satin pajama sets I have ever seen. She told me why one evening, talking to me from the bathroom as she got ready for bed while I reclined on her queen mattress. One year, before she was assigned to our department, her mother, her sister Melissa, and her then boyfriend (who I never had the pleasure of meeting before she broke up with him) had all gotten her different sets for Christmas . After that, it had been a running joke. Each year a different family member would be designated to pick out a set for her so she always had pajamas waiting for her under the tree. Scully's collection had grown into the double digits at one point before she had to go through them and thin it out. There's one old set from her sister Melissa that she told me she keeps tucked away at the back of her dresser but won't wear anymore.

When she was in college, Scully had gotten her navel pierced on a dare. Her best college friend Susan had dragged her out to this scuzzy tattoo parlor to get the name of some guy she was dating permanently inked on her left buttock. A twenty year-old Dana Scully had scoffed at her friend. Susan accused Scully of hating fun and not appreciating the joys of spontaneity. College Dana had left the tattoo parlor with a tiny gold hoop through her belly button, her friend Susan with the name "Tommy" across her backside, inked in surprisingly delicate scroll by a rather large fellow named Hugo. The novelty of the piercing had worn off after a short time, much like Susan's relationship with Tommy. Scully removed her navel ring. Susan had been stuck with her tattoo. I can just imagine the little gold ring twinkling in the sunlight that peeks through the blinds in her bedroom as I run my lips across her stomach and wonder if there's any way I could convince her to get it done again.

Scully is a medical doctor and an FBI agent but, if she had decided to give up both of these professions, she could have been a master chef. She invited me over for a home cooked meal one evening and every bite melted in my mouth. I had pushed back from her dining room table after my third helping and patted my overstuffed belly. Scully had smiled at me and asked if I had enjoyed dinner. I said something witty about wanting another plate but being afraid I would explode and she giggled. Actually giggled. I may have passed out on her couch in the middle of the movie we were watching that night, but a full stomach will do that to a guy, especially one who had just eaten like a king.

Another thing I found out, and this was pretty exciting for me, Scully liked to tease. Once we had gotten comfortable with the fact that we now saw each other naked almost as much as we saw each other clothed, Scully really threw me for a loop one day when she leaned in close to me at the office to peer over my shoulder at the case file I was looking at. Her breasts brushed against my shoulder and when I looked up at her, there was a hint of a smile on her lips and her pupils were dilated. I grinned stupidly at her and she brought her lips close to my ear, whispering to me about how she was going to meet me at my place after work and, well, you get the idea. 

The first time we slept together I found out that Scully likes to be in control. She was the one who led me into her bedroom, undressed me and pushed me down on her bed. She let me take the lead after a while but then rolled me onto my back and moved over me so she could be on top. I was more than happy to oblige, of course. Later as we spooned in her bed, my fingers tracing lazy patterns on her bare stomach, she chuckled and admitted that she had always wanted to be on top during our first time. I leaned in and told her that I didn't care what position we were in as long as it had really happened and I wasn't going to wake up alone in my apartment and find out I was having some sort of crazy dream. The rest of the evening was spent with her straddling me, giving me the best view I've ever seen.

The big thing though, the thing that completely turned my world upside down, was finding out that she had been in love with me pretty much as long as I had been in love with her. Shit, it took almost seven years for us to get together, but man was it worth it. I remember the way her unbelievably blue eyes shone as she admitted that she loved me. I remember the way tears clung to her eyelashes as I took her face in my hands and leaned in to kiss her. The smile she gave me was brighter than the sun and I was shaken by her beauty. We were awkward in the way we moved forward from that point at first but everything has been smooth sailing lately. We've almost mastered not ripping each other's clothes off at the office and remaining professional while out in the field. The way we interact had shifted a little, but we don't think anyone has really noticed. We joke around a lot more and she laughs a little easier when I make a bad pun or waggle my eyebrows at her. But it's her smile that really shows me that things have changed. And while Scully still smiles politely and reservedly at others, she never holds back with me now. It's really quite charming.

I watch her as she comes into the office and offer her a "Good morning, partner." As if on cue, she dazzles me with that 100 watt grin and rounds the desk to perch on the edge closest to me. Scully has her hands folded neatly against her leg and she cocks her head to one side and asks me if there was anything going on that day. When I shrug and tell her unapologetically that we were still in between cases and that nothing had come across my desk, she smirks and asks me if that means I'll be coming over that night, and it's my turn to smile wide.

"You bet it does, Scully."

>>>>>>>


End file.
